Hear you meNot a jacobxbella storyEVER!
by dressedtokill32
Summary: When Edward came back from italy bella chose jacob.Back at school Edward meets Hayley Williams Paramore And starts to refall in love. Will hayley figuer out the secrets?Is Edward broken?Is Bella Jelouse.Why is Hayleys life at risk?Why do we live like this
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new fanfic iplan to finish.**

**Hayley Williams pov**

" Hello Boringville,Washington I am HAYLEY! AND WE ARE......."

Thats when I stoped. The name of the band that a may pull together was trying to get a band we all just wanna be rockstars!This plain ride is taking forever!Ohh Yeah i get to move to forks washington!Wooh party!Everyone is probably veary pale.

2 hours later

"Hayley!" My aunt Polly screamed as she ran to me and we hugged."Its nice for you to live with us and all the way from Franklin we got you a car just like your old one a lexus rx 400."I cant belive im here.

**Bellas pov**

So heres how it goes. When me and Edward came back from volterra he said he wanted a second chance.I said no because im with jacob said he understood and wouldnt bother me i still want to be friends with him and alice so he said hed im in two classes with him.I miss him as more than a friend sometimes but i refuse to let him back in.

**Jacobs pov**

Omg OMG bella picked me!!ME!!

**Hayleys pov**

Sometimes i wonder if im supossed to do anything in when i saw him.I mean .

After lunch i headed to subject EVER!Who ever made that a credit was an a minuet or so perfect kid comes and sits down next to me.

"Okay Okay class quite down." Yells some old creepy dude with a stash."Your going to be in partners to figuer out these 150 questians.i will call out the partners."After about what seemed like forever he finally said" you will be with uh....Miss Williams."So he scooted his desk next to held out his so i shook it" like to introduced myself.I am Edward Cullen."He sounded depressed" Hayley Williams."I said."Do you mind me asking?Where are you from?"He asked"Im from Tennessee."I answerd."You say your heres funny."He laughed at me."Do i?"i asked.

" talk funny."

"You do sound like someone who cuts themselves."I said defensivly.

"You look like someone who cuts themselves"

I faced away and worked on my there was something wrong with him.I wanted to know.I wanted to help.

* * *

I promise nextchapter will be review. :]


	2. PLAID!

**okay last chapter had some typos and my computer is messed up so here is chapter.....2!!**

000000000000000xxxxxx0000000000000000000000000000000

**Hayley's Point of view**

Well the longer i went to school the more i knew......First this two-faced chick named Bella met Edward bout a year her after birthday he and his family packed up and moved?Well, she got all depressed and she flung herself of a he went to kill himself she goes to Italy to save him whole time she is friends with a werewolf. You guys are probably like whoa how did i know this well i know a guy on the rez.

Okay when he comes back she picks the dog i mean look at Edward she is sooooo stupid. Thats why he's messed up.

Well now I'm driving to school me and Edward are pretty good friends now.

Somebody on the rez also mentioned this Edward is a vampire. I'm not sure if i should belive this i mean dogs why not vamps?

Well lets let the day begin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoxox

**In trig**

"Hey"Edward said as he sat down."Hey."

Things were getting awkward betwine us.I mean I don't know if I should belive hes a vampire."Hayley?"He said my name so smoothly"Huh?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend as friends?"

"Uh friends right?'

"Yeah"Right then perfect timing a my Red white and blue plaid notebook fell out of my the side that only he could he picks it up.

"Whats this."God he is stupid.

"A notebook..obviously."

"Naw.I mean whats in the notebook?"He said as he handed it to me.

"Lyrics."

" your in a band?" He asked

"I'm Trying."I said dully

"Trying?"

"Not succeeding"I said once again dully.

"I'm sure you'll get it together."He said

I nodded.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Bella's pov**

**(Next Weekend)**

Hayley Hayley Hayley. That's all Edward cares about. If shes she get honestly cares?Edward thats who!  
Well I don't. So he needs to focus on me!

Ring ...Ring the doorbell went off."Hey" I said to Edward."Hello."

"Wanna come in?"

"Actually I'm in a got to pick up Hayley."I shot him a look.

"What?"He asked.

"I just don't like it.I mean she's all that plaid." I shook my head as i spoke.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you don't have to like it."He said annoyed

"Just tell me what you want so you can be with_ Hayley."_I said bitterly.

"I need a number to contact Sam with."He said

"Oh.."I thought he'd be begging me to take him back"It's**(I just made up a number)**555-7915."

"Thanks."He said and turned to leave.

"Wait."I yelled

"What?"

"Can you hear her thoughts?"I asked he knew I meant Hayley.

"Sadly no. I'd love to hear it though."

* * *

**Sorry if there is typos my computer is gay (sorry gay people) But seriosly Review. Now i'm not one of those people where theyre like im not writeing till i get 30 reviews**

**xoxox **

** Holliester**


End file.
